The present invention relates to a communication device provided with an automatic recall facility.
Conventional communication devices such as telephone terminals and facsimile apparatuses are provided with an automatic recall function whereby an attempt to establish a call with a distant called terminal being busy or not responding is automatically repeated at certain intervals until the called terminal responds or by the specified number of attempts.
The above conventional devices, however, involve the following problems:
A user has to conduct a specified procedure on the device to stop the automatic recall driven in consequence of no answer having been received from a called designated terminal. On the other hand, it may happen that a communication device drives the automatic recall function to establish a call with a distant party designated to be recalled and a call from the same party is received in a pause after an attempt and the necessary communication with the designated party is completed. In this case, the user must recognize the need of canceling the recall function and conduct a predetermined procedure of stopping the recall function immediately after termination of the communication with the party. Otherwise, the party may be called again for the finished business by the automatic recall function. This recall is unpleasant for the called distant party.